Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 3$ and $a = 4$. $10$ $b$ $ + 6$ $a$ $ + 3$
Substitute $3$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(3)} + 6{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 30 + 24 + 3 $ $ = 57$